Health regeneration
Health Regeneration (also known as HP5) is a statistic similar to Mana Regeneration which determines the amount of health a champion regenerates over a five-second period. This happens in half-second intervals. Health regeneration is considered to be a form of healing for the purposes of healing increases or decreases, and for the sake of the "Healing Done" stat at the end of game screen. Each champion starts with a certain base rate of health regeneration, which increases by a small amount at each level-up. It can be further increased by a variety of items, abilities, masteries, runes and neutral buffs, as detailed below. Health regeneration stacks additively, meaning that each bonus point acquired directly affects its statistic. This is true whether the bonus is a flat value or percentage-based. Gold Value * Flat Health Regeneration has a gold value of per point. * Percentage Health Regeneration has a gold value of per point. Increasing Health Regeneration Items * : Grants nearby allies +15 magic resistance.|1600}} * : Grants nearby allies +15 magic resistance. Unique Active – : Greatly increases the power of a lane minion and grants it immunity to magic damage (120 second cooldown) (1200 range).|2750}} * : Upon leveling up, restores 150 health and 200 mana over 8 seconds|. +200 health, +300 mana.|1200}} * * * : Melee basic attacks execute minions below 400 + health. Killing a minion by any means heals yourself and the nearest allied champion for 50 + health and grants them kill gold. These effects require a nearby allied champion and consume a charge. Recharges every 30 seconds for a maximum of 4 charges. Unique Active: Shield target ally for for 4 seconds. After 4 seconds, the shield explodes, dealing + magic damage, regardless of if the shield remained intact (60 second cooldown). You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item.|2200}} * : Grants nearby allies +15 magic resistance. Unique Active: Shield yourself and nearby allies for 5 seconds, absorbing up to 50 + (10 level) damage (60 second cooldown).|2750}} * : Grants 4 gold and restores 10 health each time a nearby enemy minion dies that you didn't kill. You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item.|865}} * : Basic attacks deal to units around your target – ( near the edge). Unique Active – : Deals to units around you – ( near the edge) (10 second cooldown).|3300}} * * * : Upon leveling up, restores 150 health and 200 mana over 8 seconds|. +60 ability power, +300 health, +400 mana. Passive: Grants +20 health, +40 mana, and +4 ability power every / (maximum +200 health, +400 mana, and +40 ability power).|2700}} * * : Grants 4 gold and restores 10 health each time a nearby enemy minion dies that you didn't kill. Unique Active: Grants nearby allies +40% movement speed for 3 seconds (40 second cooldown) (600 range). You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item.|2100}} * : Melee basic attacks execute minions below 240 + health. Killing a minion by any means heals yourself and the nearest allied champion for 50 health and grants them kill gold. These effects require a nearby allied champion and consume a charge. Recharges every 30 seconds for a maximum of 3 charges. You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item.|865}} * * : Basic attacks deal to units around your target – ( near the edge). Unique Active – : Deals to units around you – ( near the edge) (10 second cooldown).|1900}} * : Basic attacks deal 5 + as bonus physical damage to your target and 40 + % of your maximum health)}} as physical damage to other enemies in a cone on hit. Unique Active – : Cleave damage to all targets is increased to 40 + as bonus physical damage in a larger cone for your next basic attack (20 second cooldown).|3300}} Variable Availability * * * * : Build up to +20% movement speed over 2 second while near turrets and fallen turrets.|2600}} * level) damage. The shield will refresh after 9 seconds without receiving damage.|2150}} * * * : Build up to +20% movement speed over 2 second while near turrets and fallen turrets.|1100}} * seconds. Casting smite on a monster restores 15% of missing health and mana.|850}} * * * if you have at least . : Restores every 5 seconds if damage hasn't been taken within 8 seconds. +200% base health regeneration,| +800 health|2750}} * : Build up to +20% movement speed over 2 second while near turrets, fallen turrets and Void Gates. Unique Active: Spawns a Void Gate at target location for 150 seconds. Every 4 seconds the gate makes a that travels down the nearest lane and decays over time. Voidspawn explodes when attacking structures. ignore champions and void targets (150 second cooldown). The first and every fourth voidspawn gain as damage (150 second cooldown).|2750}} Champion Abilities * regenerates of his maximum health}} each second. * causes him to regenerate of his maximum health}} over 12 seconds. * allows him to regenerate % of his maximum health}} per second after not taking damage (excluding minions) for seconds. * increases the health regeneration of nearby evolution turrets and allied champions by . * restores + health per second for up to 4 seconds. The healing effect is increased by 1% for every . * marks its target for 5 seconds; champions who damage the marked target heal for + % of Shen's maximum health)}} over 3 seconds. heals instantly for + % of Shen's maximum health)}}}} of the total health regenerated instead if he kills a target with . * increases his health regeneration by for 25 seconds. * increases his healing and regeneration by . This buff lasts for 10 seconds and stacks up to 4 times. * can regenerate over 6 seconds once every two minutes when his . Masteries * increases health regeneration by .4/.8/1.2/1.6/2. * heals for of your missing health}} every 5 seconds. Runes Neutral buffs * The buff grants health regeneration equal to per 5 seconds for 2 minutes. Notes * , , , , and increases the effectiveness of all sources of health regeneration (champions stats, abilities, buffs, items, runes, & masteries). * Health regeneration stacks additively and has no cap. * Healing reduction effects reduce the effectiveness of regeneration. Such effects do not stack, though they will refresh the duration. All such effects (except Crystal Scar's Aura) halve the effectiveness of healing, health regeneration, life steal, and spell vamp. :See Healing for more information. List of champions' Health Regeneration Trivia updated 30/8/2015 on patch 5.16 * What may be the highest health regeneration attainable is HP per 5 seconds, with thanks to his passive and his ultimate which both scales with , so having a lot of health would make his health regeneration huge. must: * Have all runes and masteries ** 9 Scaling Marks of Health ** 9 Scaling Glyphs of Health ** 9 Percent Seals of Health ** 3 Percent Quintessences of Health ** 2 points in ** 3 points in ** 1 point in ** 3 points in ** 1 point in * Have the best and items: ** 4 ** 1 ** 1 ** Have consumed one ** Have consumed an * Possess the . * cast by a with the maximum amount of ability power. * Be close to a , to be under the effect of . * Be in combat with a jungle monster, to benefit from the item passive. * Hit a target marked by ; Shen must have the maximum amount of health possible (he won't benefit from because of being on cooldown). * Be at the lowest amount of health possible ( % of maximum health}}) * Use . :Relevant mathematics: : AP ( |Mental Force}} 9|Scaling Ability Power Marks}} 9|Scaling Ability Power Seals}} 9|Scaling Ability Power Glyphs}} 3|Scaling Ability Power Quitessences}} |Seraph's Embrace}} 3|Fully stacked Rods of Ages}} ) ( |Archmage}} |Dragon Slayer}} |Rabadon's Deathcap's passive}}) :: Health ((( 9|Scaling Health Marks}} 9|Scaling Health Glyphs}} 800|Warmog's Armors}} ( |Lulu's Wild Growth}})) |Cinderhulk}}) ) ( |Health Percent Seals+Quintessences}} |Juggernaut}}) ::: Health ((( 9|Scaling Health Marks}} 9|Scaling Health Glyphs}} 800|Warmog's Armors}} ) |Cinderhulk}}) ) ( |Health Percent Seals+Quintessences}} |Juggernaut}}) :::: Health regen ( |Warmog's Passive regen}} |Crest of Cinders}} |Perseverance: 1% of missing health (99.9% of max health here)}} 5|Dr. Mundo's Adrenaline Rush (/5s)}} (5/12)|Dr. Mundo's Sadism (/5s)}} 5|Jungler's Passive (/5s)}} (5/3)|Hit a target marked by Shen's Vorpal Blade (/5s)}} |Dr. Mundo's Base Health regen, level 18}} (1 |Spirit Visage health regen}} 4|Warmog's Armor health regen}})) ( |Spirit Visage's Unique Passive}} |Second Wind}}) hit points restored in 5 seconds. ::::: That is HP in one second. cs:Health regeneration de:Lebensregeneration es:Regeneración de vida fr:Régénération de points de vie pl:Regeneracja zdrowia ru:Восстановление здоровья zh:生命回复 Category:Defensive champion statistics